The Deceased
by ScottishBlonde
Summary: When the world is as fucked up as it seems you try and do everything in your power to survive it, being alone isn't the best of ideas but you can't help that you have no one, you have to worry about yourself and not other people but in Matt's case he falls in love and he doesn't mean too, he starts to care for her when they both could die any day.


**Authors note**

I don't own any the characters in this story apart from Matt, hope you enjoy the first chapter as it's my first fanfiction, Matt is the masked man and this chapter is going to be about him so enjoy.

* * *

Being alone in this fucked up world wasn't the best feeling, Matt was on his own when this all happened, he lost all his family to the dead, he was in LA when the outbreak happened, he was going to mexico because there was rumours that it was un touch by all this, Matt had no idea how he was going to get there, he drove as far as he could, he needed to find a boat..

Matt had looked for hours but found nothing, his eyes light up when he seen a small boat at the dock, he ran to it and made sure it was okay to drive, he started it up and drove of into the night.

A few days later matt made it to mexico, he grabbed his bag ad made his way out the boat, there wasnt any walkers in sight, he grabbed his map out and tried to find where he was, he had about a 3 day walk until he was near the place he was told about. Matt was about 3 hours into his walk, it was starting to get dark, matt walked for another 20 minutes when he saw a house, he opened the door, he tap his knife on the door to see if there was any dead, there wasn't any in the house so he decided this was where he was spending the night. Matt awoke too banging on the door it did'nt sound like walker, so Matt got up and opened the door to be pushed out the way, there was two men in the house with a gun each, one of them pointed their gun at Matt one off them opened there mouth to speak but didn't say anything, they looked around the house looking for things when the man grabbed Matt's bag, Matt spoke.'' Don't touch that''Matt hissed at the man. Matt was hit in the face with the end off the gun, he fell to the ground, the man had knocked him out, Matt gained consciousness, he felt his head and it was bleeding, he got up slow,he looked around to see the men where gone and so where his things, he looked around the house to find supplies but the men had cleared everything out, Matt was weaponless, he wouldn't be able to fight the walkers off.

The men that robbed Matt even took his map, he had no idea where he was going, he didn't want to admit he needed help, he left the house to find anything that would help him survive, he started to walk, making his way somewhere, he didn't know where, Matt had been walking for over 6 hours, he was drained, he needed food and water but there wasn't anything in sight, he ended u collapsing on the ground, his legs would'nt take him any furhter, Matt woke up in the back of a truck, he looked at his hands and they were tied up, he pulled on the rope but it was too tight, the truck stopped and a man came to the back grabbing Matt dragging him out, the man was dragging him by the rope, they reached a door, Matt was taken to a room that had beds everywhere, it looked like a hospital, Matt was lifted on to the bed, he heard people taking but couldn't understand them, they where speaking spanish, Matt's hands were tied down on the bed, a doctor came threw with a glass.

''Drink this''the man said, Matt lips meet the cup and he drunk what it was, it was water, the doctor then looked at his ead,it had dry blood on it, he wiped ther dry blood of and looked at the cut, it wasn't major, he covered it with a plaster, he left the boy to rest becausATTe that's what he needed, he needed to get some food but restingwas more important right now, Matt slept for a good couple of hours, he woke up to no one in the room. he pulled at his hands, he had a little strength, when he pulled at the rope, it snapped, he did the same with his other hand and was free, he looked around for anything he could use, he looked in the cupboards there was nothing, that's when the doctor walked in with a women, she held her gun up at Matt, Matt put his hands up in defeat.

* * *

Thats chapter one for you guys, if you haven't watched the new episode of Fear the walking dead then don't read this fanfic because it wll spoil things for you


End file.
